Chimptopia
by Maws4Paws19
Summary: Donkey Kong and the gang gets stranded on an island.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Getting prepared

On Kongo Bongo Island, an event was going on. The event was Kongo Bongo's big talent show where all the Kongs come out to show their talents. At Bluster's factory, Candy Kong was working with the buttons to make barrels. Bluster, on the other hand, was too busy combing his hair, and humming a tune. After he finished combing, he walked over to Candy Kong to give her a good flirt. Candy saw him coming over, and she wasn't about to give him any attention at all. "So, Candy. What are you going to do tonight? You know, after the talent show?" he asked her.

"I don't know. All I know is that I will be spending most of my time with you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish my job. Me, Dixie, and Tiny Kong are going to be practicing our talent," Candy answered.

"Really? What is it?" Bluster asked.

"We are going to sing a song, and no I am not giving you the name of it either." Candy responded annoyingly. Bluster lit up in action. "Will you be the lead singer? I sure hope so." Candy Kong gave him a look, and said, "Nope. Tiny Kong will. She has the most amazing voice ever." Bluster Kong looked away in disgust. He was hoping his enemy wouldn't be the lead singer, but he started imagining what Tiny's voice sounded like. Candy Kong stopped the machine because her work is done, and walked out the door. Bluster wanted to hear Tiny's voice. He got the idea to follow Candy to wherever she was going. At Donkey Kong's hut, DK and Diddy were practicing balancing on a one-legged chair while juggling coconuts.

"I hope we can beat 20 seconds, Diddy," Donkey Kong said while juggling.

"Me too, DK. The fist 20 times weren't so great at all. We could barely get on the chairs," Diddy giggled. The timer was at 50 seconds. Diddy and Donkey Kong glanced at the timer, and it was about to hit a minute. They got excited, but started to lose their balance. They fell on the floor with the balls falling on their heads. DK banged the timer to make it stop. They reached 53 seconds. "Well, we would have made it to a minute," DK said sadly. Cranky's hologram appeared, and it caught their attention.

"What are you two numbskulls doing in here?" Cranky asked.

"We are practicing for the talent show, Cranky. What act are you doing for it?" Donkey Kong questioned Cranky. Diddy nodded for Cranky to answer. "Never mind about what act I'm going to do. I need you two boneheads to help with the stage. Funky Kong is already down there, and I trying to find Bluster so he can help. You'll practice later," Cranky stated. Donkey Kong and Diddy ran out of the hut down to Cranky's place. Cranky continued to search for Bluster Kong, who was busy following Candy Kong in the middle of the jungle. Dixie Kong was waving to Candy Kong. Candy waved back.

"Candy! You made it! Just in time for practice," Dixie said to Candy Kong. Bluster hid behind a tree to look for Tiny Kong. Candy Kong went behind a tree as well to put on her performing clothes. Their outfit was a black turtleneck with long sleeves, and black pants with gold designs on the back pockets, and white tennis shoes. "Say, where is Tiny, anyways? Candy asked Dixie. Dixie pointed towards a tree with bushes beside it.

"That silly monkey found a blueberry bush, and ate some of the berries. Turns out they weren't quite ready to be eaten yet, and she ended up having a little tummy problem. The blueberries kind of give her gas," Dixie explained.

"Hey! That is not something that anyone needs to know!" Tiny yelled from behind the tree. Bluster giggled softly as he heard their conversation. Junior came panting with some equipment that the girls needed to practice, and perform in the talent show. "Junior! You're here," Candy said as she came from behind the tree in her outfit.

"Yes...even...though...I had to...make...so many...stops...b-but I'm...here," Junior said in a tiring way. Tiny Kong finally came from behind the tree stretching, and ready to practice. She already had on her outfit, so it won't be long for them to start. Candy took out the CD with the music that they are going to sing to, and put it in the radio to play. All three of them put on their headsets, and Dixie pointed at the radio so Junior can press play. The radio started playing hip-hop, and the girls danced. Swinging their hips from side to side to the start of the beat. After their little dance intro, Tiny started singing as Candy Kong and Dixie Kong sing back up. Bluster stared at the girls, and started dancing to the beat. Junior was jumping to the beat too. The girls continued singing and dancing until the music ended. When it did, they all laughed and cheered.

"Wow...those girls are amazing. That's better than the song I was going to sing. So unfair. Maybe I can get Tiny to ditch Dixie and Candy to join me. We could do a duet. When Tiny Kong sees how talented I am, she will finally go out with me...and also join me in the talent show. This plan is fool proof." Bluster Kong walked over to them clapping his hands at their rehearsal. "Bravo! Bravo! That was extraordinary!"

"Oh, no! What is your dark butt doing here?! This is a private rehearsal," Tiny said angrily.

"Candy told me about you all practicing while she was working in the barrel factory with me," Bluster replied.

"Yes, but I didn't say you can follow me, Bluster. We don't want you stealing anything from us while we practice for the big talent show later," Candy responded back with her arms folded. Bluster walked on over to Tiny Kong. Tiny was giving him a mean look. "What are you doing? Don't make me punch you, Bluster." Tiny told him.

"I'm just surprised that you are a better singer than Candy Kong," Bluster said. "It doesn't matter who can sing better. Dixie and Candy voted me to be the lead singer because they really like my singing. Look, if you are trying to get me to join you in the talent show, you are wasting you breath...and half of what's left of your brain," Tiny said while giving a smirk. "But-but-but why not?! Please! You look so sexy in that outfit, and I will look handsome in a tie. Don't ya think?"

"Bluster, you can't sing that great! Last time, we were in a talent show together, we got banana peels instead of an applause! You are not that talented," Tiny explained to him. Bluster felt his heart blow up into a million pieces. He looked at Candy Kong and Dixie hoping to get some sympathy. Candy Kong and Dixie Kong both nodded their head an agreement with Tiny. Bluster got mad, stomped his foot on the ground. "Fine! Fine! You know what this means, right?! I will be better than you in that talent show, and I will prove it to you all!" Bluster yelled at the girls. Suddenly, Cranky's hologram appeared before their eyes.

"Finally, I have found you, Bluster Kong. Donkey Kong, Diddy, and Funky sure can use some help over at my place to get the stage prepared. Why are you girls dressed up like that? He asked.

"We're practicing for the talent show. We are going to sing and dance," Dixie said happily. "What act are you going to do, Cranky?"

"I'm not telling you. You all will have to wait, and see for yourselves. We just need to get everything prepared in my hut for the show. It will start very soon," Cranky said. Bluster Kong already walked on down to Cranky's hut mumbling angrily. "Geesh, what is his problem?" Cranky snickered.

"Ah, we are not worrying about it. We are going to practice some more, Cranky," Tiny said. Cranky nodded his head, and disappeared into thin air. Junior played the music again, and the girls started dancing to the beat making sure they got all the right moves.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Captain Skurvy's arrival

"Alright! I think we got it down packed, girls," Candy cheered. The girls gave each other high five, and cheered in excitement. After they had a little celebration, the girls as well as Junior went over to Cranky's hut to help set up for the show. Out in the blue ocean, a huge ship was sailing across the waters. It had black sails, and the huge sail had a symbol of a croc with bones behind it. Turns out, it was Captain Scurvy and his two mates, Green Croc and Cutlass. Captain Scurvy was heading towards Kongo Bongo Island to retrieve his treasure: The crystal coconut. He took out his telescope, and looked beyond. He didn't see the Kongs on the sandy beach, so he ordered his mate, Cutlass, to make the ship go straight ahead to shore. The ship made it to its destination, and cutlass, and green croc got off.

"Ahh...Kongo Bongo Island where me great great great grandpappy hid his treasure. So, furthermore, I am here to swipe this-" Captain Scurvy was interrupted when he took a step, and realized that his last step was only thin air. He fell flat on his face. He got and spit out lots of sand from his mouth. "That always happen to me...anyways, you guys know why we are here. To steal-ach!" Scurvy coughed up some more sand that he somehow was able to swallow. Cutlass and Green Croc looked at each other with disgust. "Ahem! You all know what I mean! Let's go!" At Cranky's hut, everyone was getting things prepared for the talent show. Donkey Kong and Bluster were helping with the stage. Cranky Kong was helping Diddy and Dixie Kong with the streamers for the ceilings Candy Kong was busy setting the chairs, and tables. Tiny Kong came across a medium wooden crate. She bent over to pick it up. Tiny was having some trouble lifting it from the floor. Funky walked over, and reached his hands up under hers and helped her lift the crate. Tiny turned red. Her fur tingled when she felt Funky's body close to her. Junior was too busy dodging everything so he wouldn't get squished. A couple of hours later, Kongo Bongo's talent show had started. The first act was Donkey Kong and Diddy with their balancing act. They got on their one legged chair, and juggled their coconuts just like so.

"Some act. Who can't do that?" Bluster scoffed.

"You," Tiny answered quickly. Bluster turned to Tiny, who was busy snickering with Funky Kong, and Cranky Kong. Bluster grew really mad, folded his arms, and pouted. Donkey Kong and Diddy continued to juggle their coconuts until they started to lose balance. They fell off of their one legged chairs as coconuts fell from the air. They got up and bowed. Everyone clapped except for Bluster Kong who thought that he could do better than they could. Cranky Kong went up on stage to do some magic tricks that they had practiced.

"Alright, as you all can see, I am going to do some magic tricks that will blow you young'uns away. For my first trick, I am going to pull a rabbit out of my hat. I will say the magic words," Cranky explained. Cranky Kong cracked his knuckles, and said, "Abracabra! Alacazam! Make this rabbit from my hat! Kablam!" Everyone waited for the bunny to show up, but nothing happened. "Abracadbra! Alacazam! Mae this rabbit from my hat! Kablam!" Cranky shouted again. That time, he was using hand gestures. No bunny appeared. "What is going on here?! Come out of there, you stupid rabbit! I said the magic words twice! I am not saying it again!" he yelled at his hat.

"Does Cranky Kong realize that he is yelling at a hat?" Diddy whispered to DK. DK whispered back, and said, "Apparently not." Cranky Kong said the magic words again, and still no magic happened. Cranky growled, threw down his hat on stage, and walked to his seat grumbling. When he left the stage, a rabbit hopped out, and hopped outside with out no one noticing. Bluster chuckled softly. Even though the act was a stinker, they all clapped for Cranky anyone.

"Stop that clapping!" Cranky yelled at the Kongs. They all stop clapping right after he yelled. Tiny Kong was still clapping until she saw that everyone wasn't clapping along with her. She slowly put her hands down, and looked the other way. The next act was Funky Kong break dancing to a techno beat. The audience were bobbing their heads, and dancing in their seats. Bluster Kong yawned since he wasn't interested. While that was going on, outside the hut, Captain Scurvy and his mates were looking through the window to take a peek on what was going on.

"Argh! Looks like some kind of party! The crystal coconut be in there! It makes it hard for us pirates to get it!" Scurvy said to his mates.

"We can still crash the party captain," answered Green Croc. "They can't do anything about as long as we got them tied up."

"I like your thinking, lads, but it ain't easy when that monster ape, Donkey Kong, is in the way. Unless we can go ahead, and take a shot at it. When I say now, we go straight in...and I mean when I say now!" Captain Scurvy emphasized. Funky Kong was about to wrap up his act. Tiny Kong couldn't take his eyes off of him. She let out a happy sigh. Bluster rolled his eyes at Tiny. When Funky was done, he bowed and everyone clap. Tiny Kong was clapping really fast, and she whistled at him too. She emerged the loudest chimpanzee sound ever. Dixie grabbed her pants, and sat Tiny down in her seat to calm her down. "What is wrong with you?!" Dixie asked in a harsh tone. "I was just cheering for him, Dixie," Tiny answered back.

"Break dancing is overrated. It is time for me to hit the spotlight, and show you how talent should be acted out," Bluster said with pride.

"Yeah, if you are trying to show us how to break your neck, then you have one heck of a talent there," Tiny said sarcastically.

"Don't start getting all in my fur, Tiny. You are starting to break down because you know that I am a better singer than you! I'm going to prove it that you aren't the only one!" Bluster yelled angrily. "I'm not the only one what? I'm not the only one that has fur standing straight up on the back of the neck when ya angry?!" Tiny laughed. "Hey, Bluster, good start with your talent here!" Bluster banged his fists on the table, and stomped up onto the stage. He fumbled with his cuffs, and ordered Junior to play his music. The radio played slow music, and Bluster started moving along with it. He opened his mouth, and started singing. Everyone's face turned into a frown. It seemed like Bluster was all off-key. Tiny shook her head, and giggled softly.

"Seems like in his delusional world, he can sing," Cranky pointed out. Donkey Kong was covering his ears. Tiny Kong yawned. Bluster was dancing along with singing which was making it worse. Even the pirates outside were covering their ears because they couldn't stand the noise. "It sounds like me parrot, Polly, with a very bad stomachache. Whoever is singing needs to get checked," Scurvy said with pain. After Bluster was done, he took a bow expecting some clapping in return. They were all looking at him. "So, how did you all like it? Was I great? Was I talented?" Bluster asked them without hesitation. Tiny Kong stood up in her chair, turned around, and smacked her butt at Bluster. Bluster growled, and walked back to his seat.

"I was expecting an applause. Not a huge monkey butt!" Bluster yelled at Tiny. Tiny sat back down in her seat. "Prepare to get more, Bluster, because we are next. Come on, girls. Let's show him how its done," Tiny said to Dixie and Candy. The girls went up on stage getting ready to show what they got. Junior started their music, and their hip-hop music played. They did their little dance intro with the arms swaying, and the hip-swinging. Tiny started to sing her solo while Dixie and Candy sung back up. The Kongs in the audience began to dance in their seats. Bluster rolled his eyes, and folded his arms. The pirates outside were dancing as well totally forgetting that they were here for the crystal coconut. Few minutes later, their act had ended, and everybody jumped up to cheer for the girls except Bluster Kong who was in denial. Cranky Kong walked up on the stage as they went back into their seats.

"You girls were great," Funky complimented.

"Thanks, Funky. Your break dancing was awesome," Candy Kong replied.

"Nice pipes, dudette. If this dude was to dish out a grade from school, you definitely deserve an 'A' all the way," Funky said with his thumbs pointing up. Tiny Kong blushed. "Thanks, Funky."

"Alright. We had some pretty awesome talents, yet some...or one was...okay, on with the results. Junior brought in the envelope with the votes from the judges, Squawks and himself. Cranky Kong opened up the envelop that showed the winner. "Alright, ahem...According to the judges, we have our results here. The winner of the talent show is...it is...uh..give me a moment...I lost it here..." Donkey Kong face palmed. "Here it is. Found it! The winner of the Kongo Bongo Talent Show is-"

"Me!" Bluster Kong shouted.

"You idiot! Sit down!" Tiny told him. Captain Scurvy and his mates busted the door open, ready to take his prize. "I believe the winner of this here contest will be me, Captain Scurvy! The scourge of the seven seas!"

"It's Captain Scurvy!" Diddy Kong called out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lost at sea

"What are you doing here?! If you are coming to get the crystal coconut, you better think again," Donkey Kong growled. "There's no need to be hasty, ye flea-bitten chums! Either you hand over the crystal coconut or else you hand over your lives!" Captain Scurvy demanded.

"Why don't you stinky scaly sea-dogs go sail leave before we pound ya?!" Tiny Kong yelled.

"Ooh, well, well, well. Who might ye be? Too pretty to be nasty, eh?" Scurvy said. He grabbed Tiny's hand, and kissed it. Tiny Kong slapped Scurvy with her other hand to get his lips off of her hand. "I will take that as a yes there. Let us not play games! Hand it over!" Captain scurvy continued to demand.

"You'll have to get through us first," Dixie Kong said. "Plus, you are outnumbered." Captain Scurvy chuckled. He pulled out his hand cannon, and aimed it the Kongs. He fired his cannon, and the Kongs ran for cover. The black cannon ball crashed into the coconut's pedestal, and the crystal coconut fell, and rolled on the floor. Cutlass ran to get it, but Donkey Kong ran to grab it first. They both bunked heads, and Dixie came around, and grabbed the coconut. She stopped by Green Croc who swung his sword at her. Dixie threw the coconut to Bluster. Bluster Kong caught it, and was trampled by Scurvy. The coconut rolled out of Bluster's hand. Junior jumped from the stage to grab the coconut, but instead of using his hands, he used his mouth, and he ended up swallowing the whole entire thing.

"Junior?!" Tiny called.

"A little help here! Anybody!" Junior yelled. Tiny Kong ran to Junior, and picked him up. She held him upside down, and patted his back to make him spit up the coconut. "Ouch! Not so hard!" Junior said. "I should hit you hard. You weren't suppose to swallow it!" Tiny answered. She kept hitting his back rapidly, and hard to make it come out before one of the pirates come over, and get her. One good hit had done the trick. She dropped Junior, and ran to get it. The coconut was full of Junior's saliva. Tiny shivered a little, and wiped it off with a napkin. Captain scurvy saw her with the coconut, and ran after her with his hand cannon. Tiny grabbed Junior, and ran out with the crystal coconut. The others followed.

"He's gaining on us!" Junior whined.

"Don't you think I know that?!" Tiny hollered. Captain Scurvy fired his cannon. The black cannonball had hit on her ribs when she turned to see how far he was. She fell on Junior, and dropped the coconut. "Oh, no!" Tiny exclaimed. Scurvy aimed his cannon at her again. Tiny turned on her back, and scooted back hoping that he won't fire that cannon. Junior jumped on his cannon, and ate it.

"NOOOOO!"" Me hand cannon!" he complained. "Oh! It wouldn't matter, sweetie! I got the crystal coconut, and I got you!" Scurvy laughed. "and your friends too." They took the Kongs on their ship, and they were able to retrieve the crystal coconut from them. The ship sailed out to the middle of the sea. Captain Scurvy was dancing around with the crystal coconut while Cutlass and Green Croc keep the Kongs in check.

"Argh! Argh! The crystal is now mine, and you monkeys! Ye can't do anything to stop me!" Scurvy laughed. Donkey Kong rolled his eyes, and said," Where have we heard that before?" Captain Scurvy wanted Cutlass, and Green Croc to come over to bask in glory with, and so they did. They were dancing happily, and singing at the same time. "Ech! They sing worse than Bluster Kong," Diddy said.

"This is just madness! I should be back at Cranky's hut hearing the results about me being the winner of the Kongo Bongo Talent show, but I ended up here on this stupid ship, and why am I sitting so close to you?!" Bluster ranted on. "Gee, Bluster, I don't know why, and what makes you so sure that you won that talent show?!" Tiny asked.

"Because I'm the best! That is why! My mother said so!" Bluster yelled.

"Of course! Like mother, like son! You're both goofballs!" Tiny hollered back at him.

"Not as much as your mother!" Bluster snapped. "Hey! She's my mom too, Bluster!" Dixie added. Bluster Kong crossed his arms, and chuckled. "How do you like it now?!" Tiny Kong went up in his face, and pointed her finger a him. "Take that back!" Tiny ordered him. Bluster scoffed. "No way!"

"Take it back now!" Tiny ordered him again.

"And what are you going to do about it?!" Bluster inquired. Tiny got so annoyed with him that she literally jumped on top of him, and started beating him on the head. Dixie Kong was trying to get Tiny to stop. Scurvy heard the commotion, and ran over, but was stopped by Donkey Kong who punched him in the face, and took the crystal coconut back. Cutlass and Green Croc drew their swords, and charged at DK. Diddy and Funky jumped the two to keep them from hurting anyone. Dixie Kong was still trying deal with Tiny and Bluster. Bluster tripped over his feet, and Tiny rammed into the steering wheel of the ship. The wheel broke, and it rolled into Scurvy who just got up from his fall. Junior came out of nowhere, and bit Scurvy's nose. Scurvy cried in pain as Junior ran to Tiny Kong.

"Ow, my head," Tiny groaned. Junior rushed over, and landed on her stomach. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Sure. A little headache, but I'm fine." Cutlass saw Tiny and Junior, and he charged at them with his sharp sword. Tiny Kong took off her scrunchies, and used them as weapons to poke his eyes out. Cutlass threw his sword up in the air, and it came down where Tiny and Junior were. They both closed their eyes thinking that somehow they can be saved. The sword had already came down, and it landed between Tiny's legs. Tiny looked with wide eyes to see if anything has been damaged. Luckily, nothing down there was sliced off. Tiny laid her head down, and sighed in relief. Junior looked up at the sails, and came up with an idea.

"I got something! I'm going to go up to those sails, and eat them as I come down. Be back before you you can say 'pirate'," Junior explained. Junior climbed up the pole that lead to the sails. Tiny Kong got up thinking about what would have happened if the sword did hit her business. She was thankful enough, really. "Alright Junior, you go on up there, and eat those sails. If you do then, the pirates won't be able to go anywhere at all...INCLUDING US! Wait Junior! No!" Tiny Kong climbed up to the sails to stop Junior from eating everything. Junior licked his lips as he was about to take his first bite from the wooden poles. He took a couple of bites until Tiny grabbed his tail, and pulled him. Junior's teeth was still sunk deep into the wood.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Can't you see I'm trying to save the day here?!" Junior said while the wood was in his mouth.

"Stopping you! If you eat this entire ship, then where are WE suppose to go?!" Tiny stated as she pulled with all her strength. Junior was still holding on to the wood with his teeth. Tiny gave one great big pull, and Junior's teeth was off of the wood. "What are you talking about where we are suppose to go?! Back to Kongo Bongo Island!" Junior answered as he tried to dodge Tiny who was trying to grab him so he wouldn't eat on anything else. "We are in the middle of nowhere! Are you kidding?!" Tiny yelled. Down on the deck, the others were still fighting the pirates off. Cranky Kong came across a huge cannon on the ship. He found some matches, and a huge cannon ball. He figured that maybe he can use it to fire the pirates off of their own ship. He picked up the cannonball, and stuffed it inside the cannon. Then, he lit up a match, and aimed the cannon at the pirates. Green Croc took a huge barrel and threw it at Cranky.

"Cranky Kong! Watch out!" Donkey Kong hollered. Thankfully, Cranky Kong ducked. The barrel hit the cannon, making it spin a few times, and it aimed up where Tiny and Junior was. Junior ended up swallowing the huge ball making him very heavy. "Okay. Seriously, this whole metal in my mouth thing is just not happening. It could use some salt," suggested Junior.

"That was too close," Tiny sighed.

"I got another plan. I am going to jump down there on the pirates," Junior explained his little plan. He got onto the ledge, and leaned himself. Tiny quickly grabbed his arms, but his weight started pulling Tiny off the balcony. "Junior! I wish you think your plans through before you you start doing them!" Tiny grunted. She tried to pull up. Nothing was working out. The balcony was beginning to crack, and Tiny whimpered. The balcony finally broke, and they both fell down to the deck. They made a humongous hole in the ship, and water was squirting out.

"My ship! It's sinking! Let's go, mates!" Scurvy said. The pirates jumped off of the ship. The Kongs jumped off too. The ship was sinking all the way down into the deep, leaving the Kongs stranded. They all stayed together looking for something to use to get them around. Donkey Kong saw the crystal coconut floating about, and he grabbed it.

"At least the crystal coconut is safe," Donkey Kong said.

"And not with those idiotic pestering pirates," Cranky added.

"Wait a minute! Where is Junior and Tiny Kong?!" Dixie Kong questioned.

"They had quite a fall there," Candy said. Bluster Kong was swimming to Funky Kong helping him look for Tiny and Junior. He felt something grab his leg. He yelped, and tried to stay afloat. Tiny came up to the surface with Junior on her shoulder. She gasped for air, and wrapped her arm around Bluster. She finally noticed that Bluster was getting close to her breasts, and was giving her a sexy look. Tiny got insulted.

"Darn it, Bluster! Again, you are close to me!" Tiny said while slapping Bluster .

"Not my fault! You grabbed my leg!" Bluster bellowed. Funky Kong swam over to Tiny. "Are you okay, Tiny? No permanent damage?" Funky tried to be funny with his question. Tiny giggled, and said, "No. I'm okay. Really."

"Tiny? What happened to your scrunchies?" Dixie asked.

"Let's just say that one of the pirates won't see anything for the moment," Tiny responded creatively.

Guys? Where are we going to go? We got to find somewhere to move here," Candy asked. Junior looked around, and spotted a boat that was big enough for all of them to fit in. Once the boat was spotted by the others, they all got on and rowed to wherever direction that they think was right. As they rowed, rowed, and rowed, Bluster was getting impatient. "We have been on this boat for hours now."

"We only have been on this boat for five minutes, Bluster. So quit your complaining," Cranky told him.

"We would have still been on the ship if someone-"

" 'If someone-' Boy, Bluster! You will find anything to blame it all on me, won't ya?! Tiny growled.

"That is the plan. Ever since you came here on Kongo Bongo Island, you had been wrecking my nerves. You are always putting me down, and saying sarcastic things to me! And just for the record, I am not a goofball!" Bluster yelled.

"You're right, Bluster! You are not a goofball," Tiny answered calmly.

"I'm not?"

"No. You're a jerk! A rich, stinking jerk!" Tiny yelled harshly.

"Aha! That is why you are so mad at me all the time. You are just jealous because I am the richest ape in all of Kongo Bongo Island, and you are just a teenaged sorry excuse for a chimp!" Bluster stated. Dixie and Candy turned their heads because they knew it was about to go down between the two. "I am not jealous of you! I should push your butt off of this boat! You are just getting all hot and bothered because you know you have lost the talent show! It always go back down to that one reason!" Tiny yelled.

"I...I-I am not! That isn't true! We don't know who won that show!"

"Well, it couldn't be you because I, at least, have some type of talent," Tiny said as she turned her back towards him, and folded her arms. "Oh, yeah? Well, at least I'm not the one with a worm problem," Bluster said behind her back. Tiny Kong gasped. "Uh-oh," Dixie thought to herself. Tiny growled, and charged at Bluster hitting him senselessly.

"Okay, you two. You are rocking this boat just a little too much here!" Candy said.

"Yeah. I'm getting sick over here," Diddy groaned. Dixie Kong went to stop the fight. Funky Kong helped by pulling Tiny away from Bluster. She was really trying to get back to Bluster.

"You two need to quit it! That is enough! We are already out here with no direction to go. We don't need anymore problems right now!" Dixie confronted.

"She's always starting stuff!" Bluster replied, pointing at Tiny.

"That is because you make me!" Tiny yelled back.

"Admit it, you are jealous!" Bluster laughed sarcastically. "Why would I be jealous of you, you big pile of monkey shi-" Dixie covered her mouth to keep her from finishing. "Dah! Not another word out of you!" "That's right. If you calm down, things can be back to normal soon enough. So, don't worry about it, and let karma takes its course" Funky said to her. Tiny stopped squirming, and started to calm down. She glanced over at Bluster to see what his reaction was. Bluster Kong blew raspberries at Tiny Kong. She charged at him again. "I'll knock your head off!"

I know how to calm her down!" Funky said. Dixie was really confused. Funky pinned down Tiny on her stomach. "I do this whenever the dudette gets out of hand." Funky Kong rubbed her bottom with a calming feeling.

Funky! No! I do not need a massage! Hands off! I...don't need...a...oh...mmm..." Tiny was reaching the state of calmness when she felt the strokes from Funky's hands. Dixie was getting creeped out about the whole thing. She felt that it wasn't necessary, but if it was making Tiny hush up for a while, then she will let it be. Donkey Kong and Diddy continue to row the boat while giggling at Bluster who got hit by Cranky's cane if he made one sound. The lost apes did not really know where they were going. All they wanted was to get back home. That is if they can find home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Strange Island

The lost Kongs were still on the boat in the middle of the sea trying to look for Kongo Bongo Island. They were getting bored, and very tired. Also, they were rally hungry. Through their long sea journey, they saw an island. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong rowed the boat over to shore. It was so far away that it would take another few minutes just to get there. Tiny started humming the Donkey Kong theme song, making everyone join in until they get to their destination. Junior was dancing to the song. Shaking his tail, and waving his hands in the air. A large object was approaching the boat. Junior turned around, and spotted the moving object. The object was in the shape of a fin. Junior was getting a bad feeling about it. He tried to ignore it, but it bumped the boat. The humming had ceased.

"What was that?" Diddy asked. The boat was bumped again. Junior decided to jump in the water to see what it was. He saw that a monstrous shark was swimming around them. It saw Junior, and swam towards him. Junior jumped back on the boat, and climbed up Tiny's shirt. "Junior! Get out of there! What is your problem?!" Tiny said. Junior was so frightened, he couldn't quite get the words out of his mouth. He ended up stammering, and pointed to the water where he saw the shark. The boat was bumped again. "By the way the blue scaly dude is going crazy, I got a feeling it isn't all going to end very well," said Funky Kong as he adjusts his shades. The shark appeared in front of the boat, scaring the Kongs. Diddy screamed like a little girl, and rowed the boat as he could. The shark growled, and immediately followed the boat to have a feast. Diddy's arms were moving very rapidly as he paddled. "Diddy! Slow down!" Dixie yelled.

"No way! That gives that shark a chance to tear us limb from limb. I'm trying to save us all!" Diddy panicked. Under the boat, there were some rocks underwater. The bottom of the boat was hitting the rocks knocking them around like balls. The boat crashed into a huge boulder, and broke apart. The shark jumped from the water getting prepared to eat the monkeys, but it crashed its face on the huge boulder, and went underwater. The result of the shark chase was a shore that they have finally reached. They walked to the shore, tired and wet. Donkey Kong twisted his tie to drain some water. Diddy Kong was in a terrified state, he did not even realize that the chase was over. His arms continued moving as if he was still going. Dixie grabbed him, and went to make him snap out of it. Bluster Kong was coughing, and wiping his face. Donkey Kong and Candy were holding hands helping each other get back on their feet. Tiny Kong got on her hands and knees breathing hard and coughing from being underwater. Funky Kong patted her back a few times until she was done.

"Are you alright?" Funky asked her. Tiny Kong had her head down, but she nodded. Bluster rushed over, and pushed Funky out of the way. "I'll save her!" Bluster hollered. He gave her the most back breaking hit ever. Her body fell on the sand, and her face went into the sand. Tiny lifted her head up, and spit the sand out of her mouth. Bluster turned, and walked over to the others. Tiny got up, and charged at him. Funky Kong grabbed her.

"Alright, can someone please tell me that we are here on the fine grounds of Kongo Bongo Island? Please say yes," Bluster pleaded.

"It looks like Kongo Bongo Island. Then again, the direction that we were going didn't seem like the way to Kongo Bongo Island," Cranky replied.

"So, where are we?" Donkey Kong asked.

"How should I now? I'm not a map! We will just have to take a tour of the place to find out for ourselves," Cranky said. They all agreed to do so, and they went in deep into the jungle. Nothing they had seen seem familiar. A whole bunch of bushes, and trees from the start. They heard a few monkey noises, and birds flying from tree to tree. Bluster Kong was getting a little nervous about the place he was in. He fumbled his fingers, and walked slowly behind the others. What startled him was a low deep growl.

"Gah! Did anyone else hear that?! I hear growling!" Bluster cried. The low deep growl was coming from Tiny's stomach which was acting up, and it was making her feel awkward. "Actually, that was me. My stomach's acting up again," she groaned. They couldn't go on if tiny was feeling sick, but Tiny know what she needed to do, and she had to do it now. "Blueberries on ya again, sis?" Dixie chuckled.

"Not funny! Not funny one bit," Tiny growled as she clutches her stomach. Her stomach was really gurgling. Tiny tried to suck it up, and move on. Her stomach kept saying the opposite. "Are you sure you are alright to go?" Funky asked. Tiny nodded, and they kept going. Tiny's stomach gurgled again, and she bent over with her hands on her knees. "Tiny, why don't you just go already? You are only hurting yourself here," Dixie said. Tiny had already dashed off to a private place. "Um, we'll wait here until you are done," Dixie said.

"No..no. Um, you guys go ahead. I think I'll catch up later," Tiny told them. Donkey Kong and his friends went on looking around. After Tiny was done, she came from behind a tree zipping up her pants. She got frightened when she saw Funky leaning against a tree waiting for her. "Funky! I-I thought you were with them," she stuttered nervously. "I was gonna, but had to park to see if you were okay," Funky chuckled.

"I am. I ate some berries that really didn't go well with me earlier so now I am paying the price, so yeah," Tiny said while shrugging. Funky Kong chuckled, and they went to catch up with the others. When they finally did, the gang had stopped. There was some tree leaves rustling around, and they weren't sure what it could because there was no wind. They heard little chattering monkeys swinging from vine to vine. Suddenly, a coconut hit Bluster on the head. After one coconut, came almost a hundred of them falling from the canopies. The Kongs ducked their heads. Two tiny monkeys came down, and took Funky's shades.

"Hey! Those shades are expensive! I suggest you drop those now before you little dudes get hurt!" Funky yelled. The tiny monkeys shook their tiny butts at Funky, and went off with his shades. Two other monkeys jumped on Diddy's head, and took his hat. Diddy climbed up to get his hat back. The others were still getting hit by flying coconuts. Another tiny monkey jumped on Cranky. Cranky was swinging his cane around.

"Get off me you silly chimps! Get off! Do not touch my cane, you spoiled numbskulls! Get off right now!" Cranky screamed. The monkeys were going everywhere. Teasing the Kongs, and making them suffer. They actually thought that what they were doing was pretty fun, but the tortured apes didn't like it at all. Dixie's hat was stolen as well. She grabbed the monkey that had her hat, and pulled its tail. It screeched really loud signaling the other tiny ones that it was in danger. They got mad, and charged at Dixie Kong. Cranky Kong swung his cane at them making them screech back up to the trees where it was safe. A tiny monkey tossed a coconut on Tiny's head. She looked up, and saw the monkey jeering at her. Tiny Kong growled at it. The tiny monkey smacked its butt at her, and it made her even more mad. Junior saw what was going on, and he took it upon himself to jeer back at the monkey. Once that happened, Junior was knocked out by a coconut.

"Has anyone seen Diddy Kong. Diddy was falling from the canopies after a beat down from the little playful monkeys. "I'm...back," Diddy groaned.

"Diddy! Are you okay?!" Dixie asked him while rubbing his head.

"I'm fine...I was able to get our stuff back from all the punching, the kicking, and the screaming. It was all worth it," Diddy replied. He gave Dixie her hat back, put his hat on his head, and got up. "Thanks for the soft landing, Donkey Kong." DK's face was implanted into the dirt. The way he said no problem was a little muffled. After their little scuffle, they continued on with their adventure to find out where they were. The tiny monkeys were still following them through the trees taking in on what the lost Kongs were doing, and where they are heading. Tiny passed by a plant that had an opening in the center. She stopped to take a whiff of it, and went on. Junior wanted to see what Tiny smelled, and he went up to the plant to take a whiff too. The plant that Tiny sniffed wasn't something to feel pleasurable about. Junior's nose was close to the opening, and the plant shut tight on his snout. The plant was a piranha plant, the most dangerous thing known to monkey. It was eating his snout, and he tried to scream. Tiny turned to see that Junior was stuck in the plant's mouth. His head was already in the mouth of the vicious creature. Tiny walked over to Junior, grabbed his tail, and pulled hard. The plant was pulled from the ground, and she fell back on her butt. Juniors head was still stuck in the plant's mouth. Tiny took its roots, and pulled him away. Then, she tossed it to the other side of where it came from.

"Junior, quit playing around. We are already dealing with issues," Tiny said.

"I just wanted to take in the smell. I did not expect for that thing to digest me," Junior explained his reason. Once Tiny and Junior caught up, the gang was looking at a huge cave in front of them. Bluster was shaking in his spats, hoping they won't take the chance of going in.

"That is one huge cave. It probably takes up half of the island," Diddy Kong said with an amazement.

"So, who's going in?" Donkey Kong questioned everyone.

"All of us, you furry dummy! Unless...someone wants to...scout ahead...first," Cranky said with fright. Tiny Kong looked at Bluster Kong. Bluster was looking at his nails, and rubbing them up against his bare chest. Tiny Kong stood there coming up with a plan. A few more seconds of thinking, and she had nailed it. Tiny Kong walked over to Bluster giving him the most dirtiest looks ever. Bluster wasn't getting what Tiny Kong was doing. However, he was starting to like it.

"Say, Bluster...you know, throughout this whole...um...hour..., I have suddenly realized how cute you are." Everyone's jaws dropped all at one time. Bluster was really getting into what Tiny Kong was doing. She was rubbing up against him, and touching his lips pretending to be in love with Bluster Kong. "Finally, you realize how much better-looking I am than Funky Kong or any other male Kong here. Maybe we can have a date tonight. It doesn't matter where we are. As long as I am here with you, I really don't care. How about a kiss?" Bluster poked out his lips. Tiny placed a finger on his lips.

"But first, can you do me just a little favor, my honey?" Tiny said seductively.

"Anything for you, my sweetheart," Bluster responded. Tiny Kong pressed her breasts up against his bare chest. "Can you be a good boy for me, and be the first brave Kong to scout ahead in there?" Tiny pleaded. Bluster saw looked at the huge cave, and totally forgot that he was afraid of the dark. He decided to suck it up, and go on in. Tiny followed him. He stopped in front of the cave, whimpering a little. "You're not afraid, are you Bluster?" Tiny asked. "Oh, no,no,no. I'm just...thinking about how brave I should..umm..be for you, my banana pudding pop," Bluster answered. He went in shaking with fear. Donkey Kong walked to Tiny.

"Tiny? You aren't exactly in love with Bluster, are you? That would be a nightmare if you were," Donkey Kong.

"Guys, it was a joke. There would be no where on earth that I will be In love with Bluster Kong. I just said all those things so he can be the first one to go in. It's my little revenge from the boat ride to here," Tiny chuckled.

"Hey! I found some light on the other side," Bluster said as he ran out with his eyes closed. Tiny Kong face palmed. "Bluster! Open your eyes!" Candy said. Bluster opened his eyes slowly. He grabbed his chest, and sighed happily. "Did you find an opening on the other side of the cave, Bluster?" Cranky asked. Bluster laughed. "Of course I am, Cranky. I have just proven to you all that I, Bluster the Benevolent, is one of the most bravest Kongs ever to walk the earth. The light that I have spotted is right..." Bluster realized that the light that he saw was the light that was coming from where he went in.

"Oops. Bluster the Benevolent has come to realization that the light he saw was from out here where you guys were," He calmly said as he rubbed the back of his head and chuckling nervously. They all walked into the dark cave together. Tiny Kong was dragging Bluster on the ground as he was unconscious. "Geesh! Even when being brave, you are still the most pathetic Kong around," she said. "That's a few seconds I will never get back!" The cave was so dark, it was creeping everyone out. They had no flashlight to use for light. It was really difficult to see because they were constantly bumping into each other. While their were walking, the ground was getting narrow, and narrow. The walls felt like they were closing in, squeezing the Kongs together. Out of nowhere, they heard something move. The cave floor began to open under their feet, and they all fell in. They went down on this huge slide getting tossed and flipped everywhere sliding up and down on slopes from high to low. They went a very high one which was going to make them go down super fast. When they got to the top of the slope, Donkey Kong told everyone to scoot back slowly. The slope collapsed making them fall down into the darkness. They came out of a opening from a mountain, and landed hard on the grass.

"What a ride," Junior shouted happily. "Let's go again!"

"I don't think so. I'm already hurt when my shades were taken away. Now I'm hurt due to activity. Oy!" Funky complained. Donkey Kong got up, and moved his arms around from the painful fall. He noticed a whole bunch of leaves leaning around each other making it look like a huge bush. He pulled the leaves aside, and saw something very spectacular. He called his friends over to have a look at what he was experiencing. The most beautiful sight on earth: Chimptopia


End file.
